What happened next
by Jennyisforevermyname
Summary: Sequel to the Sixers game. What happened after 3 6 9 and 12 years after the sixers one the hunger games.I change the characters and genres with each chapter so I would follow this if you want to keep track
1. 3 years later Prim

**Hey guys I hoped you like the story. Here is the sequel. This is them I'm doing one in everyone's point of view. Just review you who you want to do next. Later**

* * *

**Three Years later **

**Age 15**

Prim's Point of view

The rebellion started a year after the Hunger Games. When we all got reaped for the Third Quarter Quell. First District 12 rebelled than 11 and then 4. Then all the other districts. It's been going on for two years now. The pin we had. It's the symbol for the rebels. We discovred District 13. Super shocker right. You know what esle is a shocker. Katniss has fallen in love. His name is Peeta Mellark and he works at the bakery. He's a great guy. Mom came out of depresion. She and Katniss are so close. Katniss seems so much happier. She even likes Butter cup. It took her six years but finally. It's not like she has complletly changed. It takes her a while to trust people you know. She is a solder in the army. So is Gale. So are the Sixers. Exept me. Mother and I work in the hospital. Peeta works at the Cafeteria. We altully have good food now. Sorry that was so mean. I finished work early. I go to meet the sixers. Tike is the only one there.

"Am I early" I ask

"Yeah" He anwsers

"Hows the Army"

"I think you might want to wait for Rory and Rue"

"Alright but you made me nervious"

"Tike why you scaring my girl" Rory says walking in with Rue

"I didn't do nothing" Tike says while Rory kisses me.

Rue sits on Tikes lap and then they all start shooting each other looks

"Hows the war" I ask

No one says anything

"We lost" I say

"No we won" Rue says

"We won" I say okay scream

"Why didn't any one tell me"

"Because everyone wanted to see your reactoin on live TV" Tike says

"This is live" I say "You know what whatever" I get up and kiss Rory and hug Rue and Tike.

We celebrate. It was awesome.

"So what now" I ask

"We deicde if we should have a Capitol Hunger games."Rory says

"No" I say

"Really you're not even going to think about it" Tike says

"Yeah"

" But why" Rue says

"Because not everybody is bad"

"Well" Rory says

"What about Cato"

Everyone is silent. The careers weren't really that bad when you think about it. They were just controlled. Marvel, wow how do I explain Marvel. He wasn't really a Career. He cared about people just like everyone else is. I met his brother and sister. The were really nice. Kita has Marvels hair and bright green eyes. Leon looks like a miniture version of Marvel. Glimmer was Tike's cousin. She and Marvel were best friends and in love but they never got to date. Clove. I ater found out that she was abused my her father. She did what anyone would do. She got angry. Cato was only doing what he thought was right. Poor him. At least he is with Clove and Glimmer and Marvel are together.

"You're right, as always" Rory says giving me a small hug.

"So now what" I say

"I think we should go back" Rory says

"No what happens to Panem" I say

"We change the name" Rue says

"What will we call it" Tike asks

We all think for a while. We could call it alot of things I guess.

"How about Feria" Rory suggest

"Why that" Rue asks

"Because it means fair in spanish"

"You know spanish" Tike says raising his eyebrow

"Yes, yes I do"

We laugh and suddenlly I remember something

"Guys say good bye to the public I say while I unplug a camrera.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short but my mom says I need to get off the computer and I really wanted to finish this for you guys. Did you know Sixers game took me sixe mounths to finish. Good bye people of this planet and don't forget to check your bed room for cameras**


	2. 3 years later Prim 2

**Sorry but enough of my excuses here's the story.**

* * *

Prim's Point of View

We won. I have total fate in them but I can't believe but I have to.

"Does Katniss know"

"Yeah she fought the leading battle" Rue says"

"My sister" I'm so proud of her.

"Totally. You shoulda seen her"Tike says

"Tike I got to ask you something. Glimmers your cousin" I've been meaning to ask that question for three years. Why now?

"Well actully my grandfather and grandmother had three kids. My Mom, Glimmers Mom and Finnick Odair." Tike says causlly

"You're uncle is Finnick Odair"Rory says in disbeleif. "No way"

"That explains your good looks" Rue says kissing him on the cheek.

Rory and I roll our eyes.

"So now what"I question

" I have no idea" Rory replies

"Clueless" Tike says simply

"Like always" Rory jokes

Rue speaks up. "I guess we kinda just try to move on with our lives"

"Move on." I repeat. I guess I can take that.

Someone knocks on the door. I open it and see Katniss standing there. I quickly through my arms around and start crying.

"Shhh Shh little duck" She mummers making me feel a lot better. I don't why I cried. I guess it just all sunk in. It's over. We won.

"It over" I say. "No more twelve year old kids have to stand through a reaping hoping they won't get chosen on their first year"

"Actully I came to tell you something, Little duck" Katniss says.

"What is I"

"We have to kill Snow"

Everyone looks at me either expecting me to defend him or burst in to tears. I do neither. Snow hurt to many people. Not just the Hunger Games Tributes but their familes and everyone who didn't give him what he wants. Sorry Snow but you deserve it.

"Who gets to kill him" I ask. Everyone looks shocked espically Katniss but she anwsers

"You choose"

Tike looks at all of like he's condsidering our options.

"I think we should all carry a wepond and deicide at the very last possible moment" He suggest.

"Sure" I agree

"Nice" Rory says hi fiving him

"When do we umm you no" Rue ask.

"You guys always do that Katniss says with a slightly amused smile on the face.

"Do what" We say in unsion.

"Say thing in turn. One of you will start than another will say something than another than another" She(sort of) explained.

"You know what, forget it it"Katniss says when she sees are comfused faces.

"By the way Rue right now"

She leads us to an unmarked door. Katniss opens it and I see Snow sitting in a chair. We don't say anything. No one is in the room but us. Everyone draws thier wepond. Mine is a kinife, Rory has a bow and arrow, Tike has a sword and Rue has a sling shot. We look at each other and nod in agreement. Rue wipes the seat off her face. I look atSnow untill a small rock was fired in to his heart. A rock that was fired by a slingshot.

* * *

**I know this is super short but I really have to go. I promise to update tommorow and review or pm to help me deicide which sixer to do next.**


End file.
